Shenanigans
by Freestylesmile
Summary: Chapter 4: **SPOILER WARNING and explicit content for Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII**
1. Chapter 1

It's a battle of attrition, really. If the fortress is too strong for a direct assault, cut off their food supply and wait it out. Up against an army with superior numbers, strike from afar with arrows to whittle their forces down.

If it's Lightning and her obsessive need to overwork herself? Well, Fang's got artillery for that, too.

It starts early in the morning. Fang is well in-tune with her inner clock while Lightning relies on the digital variety. When the alarm goes off, the soldier is up and out of her grasp in seconds, already preparing mentally and physically for her day. So the huntress wakes herself early, her lover snug and warm within her arms. This is where she tends to strike too soon. The smell of Lightning, oftentimes lingering with the scent of sex from a long night previous, and the feel of her body pressed back against her so perfectly, Fang is restless. But moving in now gives Lightning too much time later to get her senses back together and her walls reinforced.

Plus, it's just not as much fun as what Fang has planned and she's patient, if all those years of hunting and crystal stasis taught her anything. She just has to weaken her target a bit before she strikes, and the reward would be glorious.

So she shifts Lightning slowly, gently without waking her, and casually drapes her own body across the soldier, weighing her down. The alarm sounds and Lightning jerks awake, automatically reaching to silence the obnoxious beeping. But she can't move, her auto-pilot effectively shut down as Fang's muscle-heavy form feigns sleep above her.

"Fang," she whispers with a bit of irritation, though the hand running through Fang's hair is tender and loving.

Fang murmurs, dropping lazy kisses over Lightning's chest as she pretends to awaken. But she can't get carried away, not yet. So she allows Lightning to roll out from under her. Before she goes, she kisses Fang on the lips, lingering slightly when Fang nibbles and Fang wonders if she's going to have an easier time of convincing Lightning of the day's schedule change. It's that moment of hesitation that she's looking for, the seeds of doubt to feed off the soldier's resolve until she can't think to say no.

Fang props herself on an elbow, letting the sheets fall to her naked waist and her eyes draw patterns over her lover's body. She knows Lightning is aware of her and her eyes flick constantly toward the bed as she moves about the room. She disappears into the bathroom.

She could go in now, Fang thinks. Wait until she hears the shower and then sneak in and surprise her as she presses her soapy form against the wall. But it would be over too fast and they would have plenty of time for that later if things went according to plan.

So she waits, continues to wait even when Lightning leaves the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Fang stretches on the bed, a pleased hum in the back of her throat that has Lightning's eyes snapping over to her. Hiding a smirk, Fang leisurely drags herself out of bed when Lightning is half dressed, pausing just long enough to trail a hand up the soldier's arm and plant a soft, moist kiss on her bare shoulder, murmuring a subtle, sultry '_Morning, love_'. She moves away toward the bathroom, tossing a dark look over her shoulder and she almost laughs at the way Lightning stares at her, halfway into her shirt, confusion and indecision written all over her features.

But Fang knows she won't follow. She's still too strong. For all her lazy, sauntering display earlier, Fang is quick to finish her own shower and hurry to the kitchen. She can't let up her assault for too long and now she's relentless as she appears in merely a black bra and panties, sidling up behind Lightning while she's pouring her coffee. Fang reaches to the cupboard overhead for a cup and brushes against the soldier, making her jump and spill some of her coffee. Lightning curses, turning with the intent to glare at Fang but suddenly can't raise her eyes above her shoulders.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Fang says quietly, invading the soldier's space. Her arm is still reaching past Lightning toward the cupboard. Her eyes flick to the coffee drops on Lightning's gloved hand. "Want me to get that for you?" Lightning's eyes have raised, but only to get caught on Fang's tongue as it slips out and wets her bottom lip. It's a near thing, but Lightning's impressive fortitude wins out and she slips past Fang to grab a paper towel, mumbling that she'd take care of it.

They've sat themselves at the table now, breakfast and a newspaper split between them and it looks like Fang has given Lightning a reprieve, but all Lightning is looking at are the fingertips that Fang is idly dragging across herself, over her chest, along the swell of her breasts and the edge of her bra, up the strap to her shoulder and then back down.

"What?" Lightning asks, whatever Fang had said going right over her head.

"I said, what do you have going on at work?"

"Uh. Well, all the patrol routes are covered, so I'll be inside mostly. There are new recruits coming in. But they won't be fully transferred for a while. And there's always some papers to fill out." So _nothing, really_. Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Or next week.

Fang raises her eyes from the paper, not having any idea what was in it. She places her elbow on the table and cradles her chin in her hand. Her eyes are seductively narrowed. "I suppose Hope knows how to do most of the paperwork," she says conversationally.

"Yeah," Lightning nods robotically. "Yeah."

There's a moment of staring before Lightning draws on the last remains of her willpower. She sucks in a breath as though to steady herself and glances at the clock. "I better go."

Fang follows her to the door, silent and close as a shadow. Lightning picks up her gunblade and turns to her half-naked girlfriend, fingers fidgeting on the handle of her weapon.

"Well, goodbye."

Fang is quiet as she watches her, but there's a gentleness in her forest green eyes that's beginning to do funny things to Lightning's heart. She's about to turn away before she's stopped. "Aren't you forgetting something, sunshine?"

She looks back and Fang hasn't moved so it's up to her to close the distance. Fang tilts her head slightly, eyes eternally adoring as Lightning raises up and kisses her.

After a moment, Fang reaches forward and closes her hand over Lightning's. Her fingers go slack over the gunblade and Fang takes it from her, dropping it to the side, disarming her at last. The weapon thuds onto the floor and there's no resistance left when Fang presses Lightning up against the door.

Their lips are gentle and eager as they move against each other and Lightning's arms slowly make their way around Fang's neck. Fang has already undone the buckles on Lightning's uniform by the time Lightning lets out a breathless huff and wraps her legs around Fang's waist. "Dammit, _just take me to bed already._"

Fang grabs her thighs and pulls her from the door, obeying like a good soldier even though she's feeling like a war hero. Clothes fall behind them in a trail like the tattered remains of Lightning's resolve.

It's a bit late by the time Fang releases Lightning long enough to call in sick, but her voice is pretty hoarse by then so no one's arguing.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Prompt #62: Fang persuades Lightning to call in sick and stay in bed with her.

Fangrai(dash)February(period)tumblr(period)com

Just wanted to write something short and sweet, because I am incredibly slow when trying to write a story. Any other short/fun/fluffy prompts that I (hopefully) get around to writing, I'll just post here.

I really need more practice.


	2. Luckily Prepared

**Luckily Prepared**

"I still cannot believe you ran over a Cactuar," Lightning said as she pulled a spare tire from the trunk of the car.

Fang, leaning back against the vehicle with her arms crossed and the wind whipping at her dark locks, scowled down at the green form on the road, flattened like cardboard, its arms and legs forever set in the act of running. It was just trying to get to the other side of the road, but it hadn't crossed fast enough. It didn't make Fang feel any better that she and Lightning had been arguing and she'd taken her eyes off the road for only a second.

"It's what I keep trying to tell you, Light. You can't predict what's gonna happen," Fang replied, bringing the conversation back to their previous topic. They had been bickering about which exit they were suppose to take, Lightning sure they'd missed the right one as she scanned the large map unfolded in her lap. Fang, thinking it ruined the adventure of it all, snatched the map from her, rolled down the window and chucked it outside. Lightning merely opened the glove compartment and pulled out another one. Fang scowled at her then, just as a loud _thunk_ shook the car. And finally, here they were on the side of the road.

"No, but you can always be prepared. It's because of my '_infernal_' planning that we even have the means to fix a flat tire. Now find some rocks to brace that side."

Fang sent her scowl over the top of the car. Lightning missed it as she was crouched down on the other side. The breeze picked up and swirled through their hair and clothes, a whisper across the quiet road and a relief against the hot summer sun. A few moments later and Fang had a pair of rocks set securely against one of the tires.

"All set here, Lieutenant," Fang called, giving Lightning a salute that was one part lazy and three parts smartass. The times when new recruits thought they could pull that off, Lightning would order them to the ground for a grueling set of push-ups. Since this was Fang, well... her orders were similar, but the results were much, much different. In fact, it seemed to make Fang do things the wrong way more often. Although that may be because, while in the midst of her 'punishment', Fang could convince Lightning that it was _oh so_ the right way – but now was neither the time nor place for those kinds of push-ups.

Lightning placed the jack under the car and began turning the handle. "Your Lady Luck has a real sense of humor today," Lightning called out.

Fang was back to glaring at the dead Cactuar when there was a loud _crunch_ and the car dropped heavily back onto its wheel. Fang whirled around and nearly leapt over the top of the car. "Light, are you okay?"

Standing back from the flat tire, which was still attached, Lightning had an incredulous look on her face. "It broke!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the jack lying crumbled beneath the car. "I just bought that, it's brand new."

Seeing that her girlfriend was unharmed, Fang tried really hard not to smirk. "What was it you were saying about Lady Luck?" Lightning cast Fang a quick glare before crouching to examine the jack.

"Keep laughing and we'll see if _you_ get lucky tonight." Fang's amused snort proved she wasn't the least bit concerned with that threat. Lightning rolled her eyes. "At the rate we're going, we'll be sleeping on the road, anyway."

A chuckling shadow crossed over her. "Oh, sweetheart, when are you going to admit how much you need me?"

_I thought I did last night– oh.._. Lightning's eyes widened as the car tire in front of her lifted clean off the ground. Lightning turned her head to the nicely muscled, bronze leg bracing next to her and slowly worked her eyes up. She could see muscles and veins bulging in Fang's arms, tattoo even more impressive, the tendons in her neck pronounced. For all of what she said next, she could still pull off a wink and a smirk.

"Hop to, Light. It's not as easy as it looks."

"You're lifting a car, Fang." Lightning gave her another once-over, aware that her voice was lowering slightly. "It's kinda sexy."

The excessive weight really was putting a strain on her muscles, but if sunshine was gonna talk to her like that, she would hold that damn car all day. She ignored the way Lightning smirked as the car raised unnecessarily higher.

Lightning showed mercy, however, putting her fast hands to use. The needle-punctured tire was removed, the spare attached and lug nuts tightened, all with military precision. The soldier's body at work didn't fall under Fang's notice either. She had lean muscles of her own and the way her tank-top was hiking up on her waist, little droplets of perspiration gathering and sliding down her back to the bent lip of her short's waistband, was teasing Fang to no end.

Fang lowered the car gently and Lightning double-checked that the lug nuts were secure. Then she dropped the lug wrench, grabbed Fang by her collar and yanked her into a heated kiss. Her hands fisted into Fang's shirt and those strong arms wrapped around her.

A lone car chose that moment to pass by, honking merrily. The jarring noise caused their lips to part in surprise. Lightning was sure they hadn't been kissing for more than a few seconds, but she still somehow ended up perched atop the hood of the car with Fang between her legs.

Fang was glaring death upon the passing car until Lightning placed a gentle hand on her cheek and regained her undivided attention. Lightning's smile was addicting and soon they were laughing. At themselves. At their situation.

Sobering, Fang glanced to the road. "We should move that Cactuar off the road, though I sort of hope those guys ran over it."

"It turned out okay for us." Lightning rested her forehead against Fang's. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier."

Fang leaned in and pressed a kiss below Lightning's ear, feeling her shiver at the touch. "It's alright. I just want you to have fun and not worry so much about all the little details. I'm the one who dragged you on this road trip."

"I am having fun." Lightning looked away, not used to expressing herself like this. "When I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we go or how we get there. Even our arguments. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Fang laced their fingers together, bringing the back of Lightning's hand up to her lips, pressing a firm kiss against it.

Moments later, they were back on the road, hands held between them. They passed the car that honked at them earlier, parked on the side of the road for a necessary tire change.

"Think we should help them?"

Fang appeared to think about it before laying on the horn as they sailed past. "We're in a hurry. They'll understand." So much for being good citizens.

With that, Lightning reached for the glove compartment and pulled out the map.

Fang glanced sideways at her. "I know where we're going, Light. We've still got a few hours before we reach that town you were talking about."

"I thought we could use an earlier stop tonight."

Fang's lips turned into an easy smile. "Changing your plans so quickly, darling? Are you sure you can manage?"

"We need to get a new tire," Lightning replied casually.

Fang snuck a hand under Lightning's map. "Sure, that's what we need. New tires."

Lightning jumped, snatching the wayward hand before it reached its target. "Eyes on the road, Fang."

Fang grinned, holding onto Lightning's hand again and rubbing her thumb over the knuckles. "I hope our next hotel has thicker walls than the last one. I still dunno how those people thought that was a scream of terror. Though I guess you were kinda screaming for help."

Lightning's cheeks tinged pink ever so slightly. "Tch. We'll see who's screaming this time. You do owe me some push-ups."

The engine roared as Fang stepped down on the accelerator, praying to Lady Luck that spare tire would hold out.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Why did the Cactuar cross the road? /shot

Prompt #61: AU. Fang gets a case of wanderlust and drags Lightning on a cross-country road trip one summer. Smooches and shenanigans follow.  
fangrai(dash)february(period)tumblr(period)com

So many possibilities for this prompt. I may come back to it sometime.

In case anyone is wondering, I am planning on continuing Knights of Cocoon and Pulse – which is (not) a very creative title that I'll probably change – I just tend to be kinda slow about stuff.


	3. A New Home

**A New Home**

Vanille hummed a merry tune as she strode up the walkway to Lightning Farron's home, holding a box of fresh donuts with both hands. _My home, too_, Vanille thought happily. It wasn't all that long ago Fang and her had still been trapped in crystal stasis.

Serah and Snow married soon after their return, as if they'd been waiting for the Pulsians to attend. Lightning had already begun building a new home for herself to move into and allow the newlyweds their own space. Somewhat surprisingly, Lightning offered for Fang and Vanille to live with her as well, and so the three of them proceeded to add the finishing touches.

Vanille smiled at the roses Fang and her had helped plant in the front lawn. She wished they could plant more of them as it was another gorgeous day outside, the morning sun rising in Gran Pulse's blue sky. Unfortunately, there was plenty of work to be done inside.

Fang and Lightning were probably still out on their jog. Those two were so competitive they usually ended up racing much further than what they'd planned initially. Vanille wasn't really interested in getting all sweaty so early in the morning and opted to get them all some breakfast instead.

Somewhere along the way to the front door, a glazed donut with sprinkles had escaped the box. It was now being held between Vanille's teeth as she balanced the box in one hand while reaching for the doorknob with the other. Once inside, she was about to kick the door shut when she heard a muffled thump come from upstairs.

Eyes warily directed upwards, Vanille took a bite from the donut and quietly closed the door with a push of her shoulder.

"Fang?" Vanille called with her mouth full. There was no response.

Vanille set the box down on the floor, their living room still bare of furniture. She cautiously went up the stairs with her half-eaten donut.

"Lightning?" There was music playing, coming from Fang's room.

Even if she hadn't shared some of Fang's dreams during crystal stasis, she knew her adoptive sister had strong feelings for Lightning. It was hard to tell if Lightning felt the same, if the friendship they shared meant anything more to her. Vanille spent many nights listening to Fang fuss about it, and the redhead feared that neither of them would ever take that extra step. She asked Fang during their conversation last night if Lightning was worth the risk and received no response.

Vanille approached Fang's bedroom and stood outside for a moment, turning an ear to the door. She slowly stopped chewing as she listened. _'No way_' she mouthed to herself.

"_You're doing it wrong." _Lightning. She sounded a little annoyed, but that wasn't unusual for the soldier.

"_This isn't my first time, Light." _There was a smirk in Fang's voice, as always.

"_Could've fooled me._"

"_You're so brilliant, why don't you quit staring and give it a try."_

_Creak creak creak. _Vanille's brow wrinkled. Fang must have a terrible bed to make that much noise.

"_Light, what are you-"_

"_Just hold still."_

"_This isn't gonna work, there's not enough room."_ Vanille frowned. Fang's bed wasn't that small.

"_I said hold still."_

_Creak creak_. There was a bit of shuffling before Lightning spoke again.

"_You're letting it drip everywhere. You need to wipe off the excess."_

Fang chuckled."_That's what the paper is for."_

Vanille was listening so intently, she'd begun to lean closer and closer to the door until she accidentally bumped it with her shoulder. She froze as the door slowly swung open. However, her wide eyes quickly narrowed as the room came into view. Straightening her stance, she propped a hand on her hip while taking another bite from the donut.

Fang and Lightning were halfway up a ladder, painting the upper part of the wall. Lightning was pressed up behind Fang, feet placed strategically on the rungs around the brunette. The soldier had a hand over Fang's holding the paint roller. Both of them dipping it in a tray balanced on the ladder before Lightning directed the roller back to the wall.

"Long strokes. Like this."

"Not bad. Still like my way better."

"It's messy."

Fang smiled. "I like messy."

Vanille strode over to the music player and switched it off.

Two pairs of eyes snapped up. "Vanille!" Fang and Lightning dropped the paint roller, which hit the edge of the tray and tipped it over. Thankfully there were large strips of paper laid out along the floor, catching most of the spill. Lightning jerked unsteadily away from Fang and off the ladder, landing clumsily on her feet.

"What are you doing?" Vanille asked as Fang joined Lightning on the floor, the rickety ladder creaking loudly from her downward steps.

"Just getting a head start on things." Fang explained hastily. "We only started a minute ago."

Lightning nodded, straightfaced. "Yeah."

Vanille watched them with quiet scrutiny, chewing slow and methodically on another chunk of donut. The older women began to shift uncomfortably. "How was the run?"

"Run? What run- _umph-_" Lightning elbowed Fang sharply in the ribs.

"The run was great," Lightning said evenly. "We showered afterwards and decided to do some work." Their hair was a little damp, as if to prove the point.

Vanille gestured to Lightning. "Is that a handprint on your shirt?"

"Uh," Lightning and Fang both looked at her white tank, a painted handprint clear as day over her right breast. Lightning cleared her throat, faltering."Yes. Yes, that is a handprint. Um..."

"There was a fly," Fang filled in quickly. "Got on Lightning's shirt." Lightning nodded again.

"Lightning doesn't have paint on her hands," Vanille pointed out. This was followed by quick looks at everyone's hands. Only Fang was guilty.

"Yes, well. Uh. You know how Gran Pulse flies are, Vanille. Nasty buggers, won't leave you alone. Lightning was just swatting at it like a crazy buffoon and it was getting angry. So I... I helped." Fang pointedly avoided Lightning's glare.

"Mhm." Vanille finished the last of her donut and consciously dusted her hands off. The pair were nearly sweating in front of her, and Vanille was loving every minute of it. She decided it was time to go in for the kill.

"Is that Lightning's bra on the ceiling fan?" Everyone looked up. Recognition touched Lightning's eyes. They all knew Fang didn't own a pink bra. Fang and Lightning looked at each other before looking back up.

"Uh, right. Now _that_," Fang started to say. But a smile was at last breaking across her lips, and she slowly slipped an arm over Lightning's shoulders. "That _may _have also been my fault." Lightning, who'd begun to lean into Fang, shook slightly until a snort escaped her and she giggled. Lightning _giggled_. "But there's a really good explanation for that, too." Fang's smile was huge as Lightning turned into her, wrapping her arms around the warrior's waist and laughing into her neck.

Fang embraced her tightly, neither caring for the paint on her hands. Nose pressed into pink hair, Vanille caught Fang's look over Lightning's head, happiness brimming in her eyes.

Later, Vanille smiled as they all made their way downstairs to dig into the donuts. There were no more battles for them to fight. No more monsters and lies to run away from. They had a home. And a family.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Prompt #52: Vanille catches Fang and Lightning in a compromising position, leading to very hurried explanations being given.

I am still working on The Princess and the Dragon. I promise.


	4. Oasis

**WARNING # 1: **Spoilers** for Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. If you don't wanna know, turn around now (and be sure to come back later).**

If you _do_ want to know, and you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend watching the new trailer before reading. **-Again, SPOILERS! This is the final warning about it-**

The shorter version is here: www youtube com **(slash)** watch?v=Y5epVYnA1qI

And the longer version is here (the important part starting around 11:50): www youtube com** (slash)** watch?v=PHR3yHgXRrk

(If those don't work just search for it, hehe)

**WARNING # 2**: Explicit content, a little profanity, and extreme fluffiness.

Run while you still can.

* * *

Lightning followed the bandit Adonis through the Monoculus base. It was almost cozy, with bookshelves, candles, and furniture lining the way.

She repressed a sigh as they turned another corner. She wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of working with bandits, but she had little choice. Thankfully, it wasn't much longer before they approached the doorway of their destination.

"Here she is, boss," Adonis said, stepping aside for the warrior. "The new recruit with the crazy powers."

Crisscrossing swords were set on the wall, outlined by thick red curtains tied back and draped to the floor. Lighting fixtures hung from the ceiling along with several three-pronged candlesticks adding a dim glow to the windowless room. More furniture lined the walls; A cupboard, a couch and a coffee table. Several chests were stacked on one side and rugs were laid out over part of the hard, sandstone floor.

"It was just like you said," Adonis continued. There was a 'hmph' of acknowledgment from the middle of the room that drew Lightning's eyes, curious to see the boss Adonis kept going on about. "The crux lit up like a candle."

Lightning's heart nearly stopped at the sight of a familiar red spear, and for a moment she thought the desert had finally gotten to her. Her lips parted in an audible gasp, eyebrows rising, and she felt herself take a step forward, no longer hearing what Adonis was saying.

The boss had her back to them. Lounging in a chair with long, tanned legs propped and crossed on the center table, the top sandal-covered foot wagging with what could either be impatience or boredom. Wavy dark locks fell to her shoulders and hinted at purple fang-like earrings that dangled as the woman moved her head. She hugged the red spear to her side, the beautiful end raised over her head, blades curled down.

The woman's fidgeting stilled. "Perfect timing," she drawled and Lightning could hear the smirk in her voice. With enough flair to be tagged as showing off, she swung her legs down and hefted herself to her feet, cradling the spear in the crook of her arm. Bracelets jingled on her left wrist.

She sauntered away from the table, lifting her beloved spear to rest over her shoulder. "Glad you could make it," she said in that husky, teasing voice, and Lightning almost forgot how to breath. Fang tilted her head a little toward her. "Took you long enough, didn't it?"

"Oh, so you know each other?" Adonis said, unaware he'd fallen off the radar for both women.

They stared at one another. Fang was in the same clothes she'd worn when they were l'Cie. It was odd to think of that as a simpler time. The blue sari flowed naturally over her legs, allowing generous amounts of skin to show. Her emerald eyes reflected the candlelight that warmed her skin to a golden bronze, and Lightning could see all of the lines and shadows of tight muscle.

Lightning said the only thing she could think of. "How?" She was no longer in crystal. Where was Vanille?

The Pulsian woman winked, and Lightning was amazed the gesture still had the same effect on her after all this time. "Adonis," Fang said, not taking her eyes off Lightning. "Take the boys out for a while. I'll catch up with you once I've filled in our new recruit."

"Sure thing, boss." Adonis dutifully jogged out of the room.

Lightning crossed her arms. She would play Fang's game for now. "So _you're_ the bandit boss, hu. Who'd you have to kill?"

"I see you've found your attitude," Fang said with a smile. Lightning waited for her to continue, expected some other retort. Or an explanation. But she just stood there, head tilted a little to one side. _Looking_ at her. Like she was waiting for something.

The quiet was deafening. It began to feel very loud to Lightning's senses as she tried to think of something else to say. To ask. There were so many things to ask, but Fang wasn't forthcoming about anything. What did she want, then?

Was it even Fang? The Fang she'd kissed that day in Sulyya Springs. The one who'd made love to her in Oerba. Where vulnerability showed and she cried softly into Lightning's shoulder for a lost past and a destroyed home. The Fang who'd mouthed three words to her as they drifted apart over Eden as Cocoon began to fall.

"You've been spying on me," Lightning said.

The Pulsian released a deep sigh, tapping her fingers on the spear's shaft. There was amused exasperation as Fang lightly rolled her eyes, and Lightning wondered if she'd done something wrong, misjudged the game. Then the huntress dropped the spear from her shoulder, and sauntered over to the wall to prop the weapon against it.

She walked over to the chair she'd been sitting in, and that's when she started talking. "When they told me a pink haired woman with 'strange powers' had gotten off the train," she put a foot against the chair and shoved it closer to the opposite wall, a loud grinding noise resounding as it slid along the floor, "I wanted to run out and check on it myself."

Then she turned to Lightning and walked past her without the slightest touch or glance her way, but Lightning felt as though sparks raced over her skin at the close proximity. Lightning turned with her, because only a fool allows a predator at their back.

"'Course, there's been some other pink heads wandering around, and people around here like to exaggerate about things. I couldn't be entirely sure it was you." There were red curtains on either side of the doorway, much like on the opposite side of the wall. Fang unfastened the rope holding one of them back. "I told my people to keep an eye on you and report back. They had a number of interesting stories to tell." Fang dragged the curtain to the center and did the same with the other side.

"You knew it was me. You led me here." Lightning was hypnotized by the sway of Fang's hips, and the sari playing along her legs.

Fang didn't reply until she walked back, a smile that was just a little bit feral. "Maybe." This time when she passed it was all eyes, and Lightning felt utterly stripped by them. The temperature in the room steadily rose, and by the time Fang returned to her original spot in front of the table Lightning felt herself flush.

"I wanted you to come here. I wanted you to find me."

"I didn't know-" Lightning exhaled as the unspoken realization shook her, by the path Fang made for her and the beckoning in her eyes. Fang was waiting for her. Waiting for her to find her way back. She was alive in front of her, and she was waiting to see if anything that had been was still there. Could still possibly exist after centuries apart.

Not a moment passed since they'd met that they didn't find themselves in a royal fuck up with the world against them as it crumbled to pieces. Disaster and melancholy weighed on every day, but there was time for talking later, and explanations would come in time. The battles could wait a little longer. There would be plenty of opportunities to sock her alongside the head.

But for now... just for now...

A noisy clatter signaled Lightning's sword and shield dropping to the floor. In a few, quick strides her gloves were tossed somewhere, and she had Fang's head in her hands, with barely a moment to see her eyes flickering from relief to longing, before pulling her into a heated, passionate kiss. Fang's arms seized around her, nearly crushing in its strength and molding their bodies together.

"There you are," Fang whispered against her mouth, raw emotion shaking her voice and sounding breathless as though she'd run the length of Gran Pulse. She tightened her embrace enough that Lightning could feel her own heels rise off the floor as she wrapped her arms around Fang's neck, pressing deeper into the kiss.

She smelled of the desert. But she was the oasis Lightning had found after a long, lonely march under a relentless sun. The shade beneath a solitary tree for her to rest and breath. A pond to wash away the tireless sand and quench her thirst. _God,_ she didn't realize how thirsty she'd become. She thought she'd settled with never seeing Fang again, but she'd only grown more parched with time. Now Fang was here, her rough and tender hands on her, and she wasn't sure if she could ever drink enough to feel satiated.

Lightning gasped when Fang released her lips, moving warm, nuzzling kisses across her cheek and down to her jaw. Hot breath caressed her ear. "Now, show me these strange powers of yours."

Lightning tried to laugh, but it came out as a breathy hum. Her hands went to Fang's waist, shoving her back several steps until they collided with the table, hitting the back of Fang's thighs and wobbling the lone candlestick on the far end as the table creaked and ground inches across the floor. They refused to let go of each other, Fang tumbling onto her back with Lightning bearing down on her in a bruisingly savage kiss, drinking in the huntress's groan. Fang's nails raked her back and she shouldn't be shivering, as hot as she was.

With a sharp exhale, Lightning stood and yanked the Pulsian to sit up by the straps of her top before thunking an armored knee down on the wooden table next to her hip. Their kiss grew more heated and she had to tug on Fang's sari several times to get her to let go of her hair long enough to pull it off.

Then her fingers scratched at Fang's ribs and the woman's diaphragm expanded at the touch. This time the huntress pulled back, crossing her arms and gripping the edges of her top. Lightning helped push it up her body. In their haste it got stuck for a brief, straining moment over her head before they finally managing to wrench it off and toss it elsewhere. Fang flicked her hair as soon as it was gone, the beaded necklace falling back to her bare chest.

With lidded eyes Lightning tangled a hand in the wild, dark tresses, gripping and pulling back. The huntress willingly relented, a feminine sigh escaping her parted lips as Lightning dragged a tongue down her chin and to her throat, a hand smoothing over the necklace before cupping a breast. Her kisses spread over Fang's neck, shoulders, and chest. Not quick, random pecks either, but soft, sucking, dragging, _biting_, caresses that allowed her to savor the taste of her Pulsian lover.

There were tugs on her clothing and the high-collared shoulder cape fell away. Soon after, her chest piece slackened around her torso, unfastened at the back. "What the hell are you wearing, Farron?" Fang asked shakily. Lightning chuckled lowly against the increasingly flushed bronze skin, a little too far gone now in the scent and warmth to give a verbal response. And also to notice Fang's hands now playing over her bare inner thighs.

The first touch to her center made her jump and she blushed when Fang chuckled at the strong reaction.

"Shut up," she gasped, burying her face in Fang's shoulder, not caring for the way she was beginning to rub herself against that hand, but there wasn't nearly enough friction with the leather in the way.

The hand pressed a little more firmly, a little more possessively, and Lightning ached at the touch. Fang's lips teased at her ear, "That's no way to talk to your boss, darling."

Then Fang surprised Lightning by bucking her off. Her legs barely had time to waver before the huntress was on her, pulling her back to the table. Lightning thought she'd be the next on it, but was instead abruptly shoved from behind. She clattered front first into the edge, Fang right behind, and had to throw her hands out on the table to catch herself.

"_Fang_," she growled, panting heavily. "What-"

"Shit, I didn't think it'd be this hard to stand." Fang dropped her hands next to Lightning's, breathing hard as she leaned over her.

Despite the heat coursing in her veins, laughter bubbled through her when she realized what happened, and her body shook, shoulders heaving with the effort because she hardly had the air for it. Trying to calm herself, she dropped her head back to Fang's shoulder. "What are you doing?" she asked, more softly this time.

Fang grinned against her ear, not at all abashed by her clumsiness. She took her hands off the table, pushing them under Lightning's slackened armor and gliding up to cup her pale breasts. They both released a contented sigh at the touch. "Trying to show you who's boss. Preferably before I collapse."

Lightning turned her head a little, slanting a hooded look at Fang from the corner of her eye. "You'd better hurry then, _boss_."

Fully aware of who was the one following orders, but not seeming to caring one damn bit, Fang went about easing Lightning out of the remainder of her outfit, only interested, apparently, in leaving on the thigh-high red and black boots.

Fang brushed a few strands of hair aside and kissed her neck. Hearing Lightning's sigh, Fang automatically reached around and covered her hand on the table, threading and curling their fingers. The other fingers brushed along Lightning's lower back, so light and feathery it was almost ticklish, while the Pulsian's lips draped long, lavishing kisses over her shoulders.

Lightning shifted her hips against Fang's, silently urging her on. The dark hand moved to her stomach, stroking the toned muscle there with a thumb before sliding down. Lightning gasped, bowing her head and closing her eyes as a finger stroked along her throbbing center. Fang's breath grew ragged against her ear, likely drenching her hand in the wet heat.

"Light..." Lightning turned her head toward the moan of her name, reaching her tongue out to slide over Fang's lips, drawing them against hers. She whimpered quietly as the long fingers pressed a little deeper, dipping between her folds.

Fang let go of Lightning's hand on the table. As soon as it was released, it reached back and curled into the Pulsian's hair, whose own free hand went to the back of Lightning's thigh and lifted it slowly, allowing her time to adjust her balance. Letting it bend at the knee, Fang propped the booted leg against the edge of the table.

Left open and exposed, Lightning had to break from the kiss as she found herself leaning more and more into Fang, pressing back on the table with her leg. The table shifted an inch away, and muscles grew taut with the straining as the huntress circled her most sensitive spot, evoking jolts and quivers out of every fiber of her being.

"Are you sure," Lightning breathed, fighting fruitlessly to hold on to the fraying threads of her sanity, voice shaking along with everything else. She still had a hand in Fang's hair, the other twisting in the blue sari hanging on the Pulsian's hips. "You can hold me this time?"

"Always," Fang whispered into her ear. A finger slid down to Lightning's entrance, rubbing to let her know she was there, and then pressed inside.

Lightning tensed first before arching her back, raising her hips and lifting on a toe, as it served to slide the digit further in. Fang's arm wrapped strong and secure around her waist, easily holding her as her body rode out the first wave of pleasure.

"Been a long time for you, has it?" Fang teased gently.

Lightning's grasp in her hair tightened as she sucked in a breath, breasts heaving, the words rushing out. "It better... have been just as long for you." She glanced down her body, seeing Fang's hand there, fingers glistening with her arousal. She watched it ease slowly, gently against her. Another finger slid in, curling, the strokes deepening, sending heat to engulf her anew.

She felt Fang's face press into the back of her neck and inhale like her scent was bringing her to heaven. "I have waited until the end of the world for you."

Lightning clutched at her Pulsian a little more desperately, rolling her hips a bit more passionately, because there was such truth in her words, and she didn't want this to end. Breath escaped her in broken escalating, shuddering cries, and as she clenched more on Fang's fingers, the Pulsian began driving them harder, more firmly into her. Her body curved outward, head dropping back, and the force with which she pressed against the table sent it the remaining foot into the wall.

The loss of support jarred her, throat burning with a gasp, but Fang had already taken a hurried step forward, steadying her. A hand slid up and crossed over her chest to grasp at her shoulder as she continued to writhe.

"I've got you," her breath remained a constant at her ear. "I've got you, Light."

Dipping her head further over Fang's shoulder and crying out, she shattered. The blinding pleasure exploded through her, raging in a storm that swept her higher. She lost sense of the world around her. But even as she crested the highest peak she knew, trusted, that Fang would be strong at her back, catching the pieces as she convulsed in her arms.

Fang placed her on the table, moving between her legs, and kissing hotly down to her chest.

"F-Fang." Lightning, still trembling, was certain the only thing holding her upright were Fang's hands on her shoulders. The huntress answered her by sweeping them up and encompassing her head in a gentle cradle before pressing reverent lips against hers.

"It's been so long since I've tasted you,"she whispered with raw fervor, accent thick and heavy. Lightning couldn't hold back a moan as her lips moved back to her chest. She wet her breasts with a tongue, teasing a nipple before drawing it into her mouth and suckling. She didn't stay there long, continuing down Lightning's stomach and settling between her legs.

Fang kissed and licked the inner sides of her thighs, biting the sensitive flesh the same way Lightning was biting her lip. Gods, the woman was good with her teeth.

Lightning jolted on the table at the first touch to her center, and her lip quivered. Her stomach muscles trembled and she fought to control her voice, but her sigh ended in a broken whimper as her hands dropped to Fang's hair, tangling themselves there. She drooped forward, chin tucking down. Fang's elbow rested on the table at her rear, a hand splayed over her back as her tongue continued to trace erotic designs along her folds.

She felt a push at her entrance and her eyes snapped open to watch Fang's tongue disappear inside her followed by wet lips encompassing her. Green eyes flicked up to her, and then all she could feel was her tongue. The hot, nimble muscle swirled inside, stroking her inner walls. She hissed through her teeth, having to pull a hand from Fang's hair and clutch the edge of the table.

She leaned on her bracing arm more and more, her breaths coming in quick, choppy exhalations overlapped by whimpers and short, needy moans. Then she was touched just right and her knee jerked over Fang's shoulder. The Pulsian's arm wrapped around it, fingers digging into her thigh. Nails scratched at her back as it bowed and Lightning was twisting, writhing, driving her hips into Fang's mouth. Her body tensed, and then her head dropped back with a long, drawn out cry and Fang kept on her until she lost all reason.

She was on her back some time later, tingling all the way down to her curling toes. The boots were tugged off her legs, and then the table creaked as Fang crawled onto it. She was naked too, now, as she slid up Lightning's sweaty frame, kissing feverishly up and across her stomach and chest.

With great effort, Lightning forced her eyes open. She wrapped an arm around the Pulsian and pulled them up onto the table, using her hips to carry and roll the woman under her. Fang grunted as a thigh pressed between her legs and was already starting to tremble. She clutched at Lightning's back, burying her head in a pale shoulder, already so close.

Fang chuckled huskily at the abrupt change, voice raspy. "You really are a goddess."

Lightning turned her head into Fang's neck. She didn't know what she was. Didn't know if she was even human anymore, but if she wasn't then she didn't know why it was hurting so damn much that they'd almost lost this. And that it was still, _still_, possible that they soon would.

The huntress came against her, but she was far from done with her, and they were soon rocking against the table. Lightning clumsily grasped for the Pulsian's hand, the other arm cradling the back of her head while their breathing grew as heavy and erotic as the sway of their bodies. At one point Lightning thought she smelled something burning, but when she tried to look Fang's teeth caught her lip and tugged her back. Then she didn't care if the roof came down on them because Fang was squirming and writhing so beautifully under her, and she wouldn't have left her for the world.

Coming down slowly from an exulting high, they lay in each other arms, legs tangled,. Before their minds had fully settled, the scent of smoke was now unmistakable, and both looked over to find one of the curtains in flames, the forgotten candlestick having toppled over the edge and lighting the drapes.

Lightning raised an unsteady hand and cast a water spell over it, making sure it was fully drenched and extinguished before dropping her head back onto the Pulsian's still undulating chest. Whatever venting system the place had was quickly taking care of the smoke.

A hand stroked through her hair, and she slid up to nuzzle her lover's neck. Then Fang tipped her head forward, pressing lips to her ear, and whispered the words she hadn't been able to hear during Cocoon's fall. Her eyes closed and found her lashes were wet.

Their future was uncertain, but if she had to spend her final days next to the woman she loved...

Well, that wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

~A million thank you's to Pup and Z for beta-reading and everyone else for encouraging me to get this done, as well as listening to my endless grumbling~

Prompt #162: LR: After Lightning joins the bandits, she and Fang reunite. And that table is looking rather sturdy.

So I was making good progress on The Princess and the Dragon and then I was _blindsided_ by _FEELINGS_ from the trailer, and then _coerced_ (but not really) into writing this thing.

I have no regrets.


End file.
